(New) Republic of the Far East
Faction: Republic of the Far East. Location/amount(Be reasonable, seeing as you will be just a remnant): The coastal part of the Russian Far East Currency(and conversion to standard currency): Dium (2.0 of standard currency) Population: 28,000,000 Bio(wanted, but optional) The Republic of the Far East was founded when Russian and American refugees decided to cooperate and make a new society after the world went to the wolves. Now it values technology more than anything (Think Brotherhood of Steel), and it's government is a republic. Most people live in underground bunkers, although the surface is habitable. The bunkers are connected via subway, and if the power fails, they can be traversed by petroleum-powered trains. The surface serves the purpose of having outposts, mines, (not the type used for warfare), and the former port city of Vladivostok, which is now the main port and naval base, although the naval base is underground. Race/Races(if you don't wish to specify, just put N/A): American/Russian Technology: 8 Land(gives you extra land to start with/expansion) 3 Military: 8 Economy: 6 Culture(how happy your people are/civilized): 5 Max Points(to start with):30 Ground weaponry app(needs to be approved) Name: Viper Class: IFV Armament(includes aircraft for carriers if that applies): 1 30mm cannon, 1 TOW missile launcher, 1 infantry squad Defense(armoring): Reactive armor Speed(no more than 300): 50 Fuel(100 or less) 58 Name: Mule Class: Support Vehicle Armament(includes aircraft for carriers if that applies): 1 .50 cal. machine gun Defense(armoring): Aluminum plating Speed(no more than 300): 30 Fuel(100 or less): 90 (with 300 in storage. Its a support vehicle after all.) Name: Infantry Class: Infantry Armament(includes aircraft for carriers if that applies): 3-round burst/semi-auto gauss rifles, 2 frag grenades. Or 1 10mm SMG, and 1 AT-5 Sabre 92mm anti-tank weapon. Defense(armoring): Carbon-fiber exoskeletons Speed(no more than 300): 3 (They can also be transported on refitted Mules) Fuel(100 or less): 10 Name: Bruiser Class: MBT (Main Battle Tank Armament(includes aircraft for carriers if that applies): x1 100mm gun firing SABOT, HEDP, or HEAT rounds, and x2 remote controlled .50 cal machine guns. Defense(armoring): Reactive armor with tungsten underneath. Speed(no more than 300): 40 Fuel(100 or less) 60. Name: Cougar Class: Fighter Armament(includes aircraft for carriers if that applies): x2 20mm cannons, x3 smart bombs, and x2 AMRAAM Defense(armoring): Aluminum Plating, chaff, and flares. Speed(no more than 300): 250 Fuel(100 or less): 70 Name: Dominater Class: VTOL Armament(includes aircraft for carriers if that applies): 1 30mm cannon, x8 Air-to-Surface missiles, x2 unguided rocket pods, or x4 torpedos, x2 floating sonar arrays, and x2 Excalibur anti-ship missiles. Defense(armoring): Aluminum plating, radar scrambler, and flares. Speed(no more than 300): 150 Fuel(100 or less): 80 Name: Intrepid Class: Aircraft Carrier Armament(includes aircraft for carriers if that applies): x5 flak cannons, x5 SAMs, 1 radar, 15 Cougars, and 3 Dominaters. Defense(armoring): Aluminum plating with a reactive armor bottom (to protect from torpedoes). Speed(no more than 300): 100 Fuel(100 or less): Nuclear Reactor Name: Surprise Class: Fast Attack Boat Armament(includes aircraft for carriers if that applies): x4 torpedos, x2 Surface-to-Surface missiles, x3 floating sonar arrays, x1 40mm cannon. Defense(armoring): Aluminum plating Speed(no more than 300): 110 Fuel(100 or less): 90 Name: Humpback Class: Tanker Armament(includes aircraft for carriers if that applies): N/A Defense(armoring): Aluminum Plating Speed(no more than 300): 100 Fuel(100 or less): Nuclear Reactor (500 units of regular fuel in storage) Name: Pilum Class: Amphibious Assault Ship Armament(includes aircraft for carriers if that applies): x3 40mm cannons, x10 Surface-to-Surface missiles, x2 Dominaters, x3 infantry battalions. Defense(armoring): Aluminum plating Speed(no more than 300): 100 Fuel(100 or less): Nuclear Reactor Current Forces: 1 Viper Battalion, 1 Bruiser Battalion, 1 Mule Battalion, 1 Infantry Division, 2 Cougar Squardrons (12 Aircraft Each), 3 Dominater Squadrons, and 1 Fleet (1 Intrepid, x5 Surprise Fast Attack Boats, x2 Humpbacks, x2 Pilums).